The communication capability provided by social networks has opened up various forms and modes of communication in today's society, making it easier for people to communicate with each other, as well as providing vehicles of communications between people, between people and businesses or among people within community groups. As people's interest in using social networks as a mode of communication has grown, so have the opportunities for social interaction.
Generally speaking, social interactions are performed within the context of a social network. Users are also given additional options to perform social interactions in other websites that are directed to specific topics of interest. As the number of social contacts and social interactions continue to grow within the social network, the topics of discussion amongst the social contacts become more varied. Consequently, the social interactions related to different topics become interspersed within a discussion thread of the social media of a user making it difficult for the user to follow the interactions related to specific topics. Even when the user is able to identify the social interactions for a specific topic, the user may only be interested in the social interactions related to specific sub-topic threads within the topic. Currently, there is no easy way to isolate specific ones of the social interactions related to selected ones of the topics/sub-topics within a topic of interest for presenting to the user. Further, there is a growing trend of using mobile devices as the primary devices to access the social network.
Considering that the number of social networks and options for social interaction keep growing, it would be beneficial to have ways to easily access the social interactions for specific topics of interest for a user from mobile devices without having the user to actually access and view the entire discussion thread that covers various different topics. It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.